the_toon_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Toon Squad characters
Here's the List of Characters from The Toon Squad List of Characters 'The Toon Squad' *Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) - A clumsy Canadian 12 year old kid; he is orange-haired; he usually wears a red jacket with short sleeves, white socks with red stripes socks and blue & white shoes with black laces. *Jennifer Shope (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A Geek Girl wears a white collared shirt under a purple sweater. She wears a khaki skirt and ultra pink tights with burgundy flats. Along with this Shope wears red glasses and an ultra pink headband. *Daffy Duck (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A Black Duck with yellow webbed feet and a yellow beak. *Bunnicula (voiced by Chris Kattan) - A cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. *Becky (voiced by Kate Higgins) - Mina’s other best friend. Becky is very monotone and sarcastic, acting like the stereotypical teenage girl and Hang's Out with The Toon Squad and Crush on Daffy Duck. 'Benevolent Alliance' *G'Dook (voiced by ???) *G'nooki (voiced by ???) 'Villains' *Borkle (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Eggman (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Count Venamus (voiced by Trevor Devall) *Theis (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Bernie *Mishina (voiced by Dean Rodman) *Gladys Sharp (voiced by Allison Janney) *Dwayne LaFontant (voiced by Thomas Haden Church) 'Others' *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Casey Kasem) *Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Fred Jones (voiced by Frank Welker) *Velma Dinkley (voiced by Mindy Cohn) *Dorothy (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Lion (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Tin Man (voiced by JP Karliak) *Scarecrow (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *Queen Ozma (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Wilhelmina (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *Frank (voiced by Steven Blum) *Lyman (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Audrey (voice by Stephanie Lemelin) *Dot (voiced by Kelly McCreary) *Lottie (voiced by Lauren Lapkus) *King Julien (voiced by Danny Jacobs) *Mort (voiced by Andy Richter) *Maruice (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Steven Universe (voiced by Zach Callison) *Garnet (voiced by Estelle) *Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *Pearl (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) *Mighty Mouse (voiced by Patrick Pinney) *Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star (voiced by Eimi Naruse) *Scoorge McDuck (voiced by David Tennant) *Duckman (voiced by Jason Alexander) *Cow (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Chicken (voiced by Charlie Adler) *The Red Guy (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Flem (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Earl (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Woody Woodpecker (voiced by Eric Bauza) *Shareena Wickett (voiced by Tara Strong) *Princess Unikitty! (voiced by Tara Strong) *Prince Puppycorn (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Dr. Fox (voiced by Kate Micucci) *Hawkodile (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Richard (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Robin (voiced by Scott Menville) *Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) *Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) *Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) *Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) *Terra (voiced by Ashley Johnson) *Omi (voiced by Tara Strong) *Kimiko Tohomiko (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Raimundo Pedrosa (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Clay Bailey (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Dojo Kanojo Cho (voiced by Wayne Knight) *Jack Spicer (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) *José Carioca (voiced by Eric Bauza) *Panchito Gonzalez (voiced by Jaime Camil) *Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Baron Von Sheldgoose (voiced by Wayne Knight) *Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Infiltration Unit Zeta (voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Rosalie "Ro" Rowan (voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Power Pooch (voiced by Phil Hayes) *Batman (voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Superman (voiced by Tim Daly) *Homer Simpson (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Marge Simpson (voiced by Julie Kavner) *Bart Simpson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Lisa Simpson (voiced by Yeardley Smith) *Maggie Simpson (voiced by Liz Georges) *Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Kion (voiced by Max Charles) *Bunga (voiced by Joshua Rush) *Fuil (voiced by Diamond White) *Ono (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) *Beshte (voiced by Dusan Brown) *Star Butterfly (voiced by Eden Sher) *Marco Diaz (voiced by Adam McArthur) *Earthworm Jim (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Peter Puppy (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Princess What's-Her-Name (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Psy-Crow (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Evil the Cat (voiced by Edward Hibbert) *Professor Monkey for a Head (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Bob the Killer Goldfish (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Queen Slug-For-A-Butt (voiced by Andrea Martin) *Littlefoot (voiced by Cody Arens) *Cera (voiced by Anndi McAfee) *Petrie (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Ducky (voiced by Aria Curzon) *Spike (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Chomper (voiced by Max Burkholder) *Ruby (voiced by Meghan Strange) *Grandmother Longneck (voiced by Miriam Flynn) *Grandfather Longneck (voiced by Kenneth Mars) *Jeremy (voiced by Sharon Mann) *Aelita Schaeffer (voiced by Sharon Mann) *Odd Della Robbia (voiced by Matthew Géczy) *Ulrich Stern (voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff) *Yumi Ishiyama (voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland) *Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas (voiced by Christine Flowers) *Kiwi the dog *X.A.N.A. *Sully (voiced by Jerry Houser) *Kitty (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Burble (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Squeaky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Burt (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Gabriela (voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Fallbot (voiced by John Kassir) *SAVO (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Leonardo "Leo" San Juan (voiced by Johnny Rose) *Don Andrés (voiced by Oscar Cheda) *Teodora (voiced by Annemarie Blanco) *Alebrije (voiced by Paul Tei) *Marcella (voiced by Cydney J. Fam) *McGee (voiced by Scott McCord) *Gretchen (voiced by Melissa Altro) *Squirt (voiced by Darren Frost) *Sawyer (voiced by Cliff Saunders) *Armand (voiced by Adrian Truss) *Rosebud (voiced by Jonathan Wilson) *Jordan Buttsquat (voiced by Carter Hayden) *Suzi (voiced by Bryn McAuley) *Slimey *Festro (voiced by Peter Browngardt) *Slog (voiced by Steve Little) *Gweelok (voiced by Paul Rugg) *The Fart (voiced by Pat Duke) *Dingle (voiced by Peter Browngardt) *Alex O'Connell (voiced by Chris Marquette) *Rick O'Connell (voiced by John Schneider) *Evy O'Connell (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Imhotep (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Ian Kelley (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) *Tyrone Washington (voiced by Dexter Bell) *Sandi Crocker (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Nile (voiced by Mona Marshall) *Alex (voiced by Haylen Rolence) *Samantha Elsewhere (voiced by Mariel Sheets) *Frankie Pamplemouse (voiced by Jenna Warren) *Pipsqueak (voiced by Tajja Isen) *Mr. Squiggles (voiced by Richard Binsley) *Num Nums (voiced by Stephany Seki) *Chunk (voiced by Robert Tinkler) *Madge (voiced by Brianna D'Aguanno) *Princess Arkayna Goodfey (voiced by Alyson Court) *Zarya "Z-Star" Moonwolf (voiced by Nicki Burke) *Piper Willowbrook (voiced by Ana Sani) *Emerald "Em" Zirconia Goldenbraid (voiced by Evany Rosen) *Jackie Chan (voiced by Jackie Chan as himself and James Sie) *Jade Chan (voiced by Stacie Chan) *Uncle Chan (voiced by Sab Shimono) *Sam (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Clover (voiced by Andrea Baker) *Alexandra (voiced by Katie Griffin) *Jerry (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Johnny Test (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Dukey (voiced by Trevor Devall) *Susan Test (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) *Mary Test (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) *Mr. Black (voiced by Bill Mondy) *Mr. White (voiced by Scott McNeil) *Bling-Bling Boy (voiced by Lee Tockar) *Kex Bradley (voiced by Alec Medlock) *Mara (voiced by Tara Strong) *26 (voiced by Alyssa Milano) *Alice (voiced by Rebecca Husain) *Unicorn (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) *Eddie (voiced by Susan Roman) *Morty (voiced by David Huband) *Betty (voiced by Sally Cahill) *Steffy (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern) *Abby (voiced by Alison Sealy-Smith) *Mr. Nuthatch (voiced by Richard Binsley) *Spring (voiced by Ruby Smith-Merovitz) *Olivia (voiced by Karen Bernstein) *Tommy (voiced by Adam Reid) *Sleepy (voiced by Julie Lemieux) *Gregory (voiced by Rick Jones) *Raphael (voiced by Omar Benson Miller) *Leonardo (voiced by Ben Schwartz) *Michelangelo (voiced by Brandon Mychal Smith) *Donatello (voiced by Josh Brener) *April O'Neil (voiced by Kat Graham) *Splinter (voiced by Eric Bauza) *S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. (voiced by Greg Cipes) *Milo Murphy (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) *Melissa Chase (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) *Zack Underwood (voiced by Mekai Curtis) *Diogee (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Dylan (voiced by Josh Brener) *Dolly (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *Doug (voiced by Rhashan Stone) *Delilah (voiced by Ella Kenion) *Dizzy (voiced by Nefeli Karakosta) *Dee Dee (voiced by Florrie Wilkinson) *Dawkins (voiced by Rhys Isaac-Jones) *Diesel (voiced by Bert Davis) *Dante (voiced by Kyle Soller) *Destiny and Déjà Vu (voiced by Lauren Donzis) *Dallas (voiced by Abigail Zoe Lewis) *Delgado (voiced by Jack Binstead) *D.J. (voiced by Maxwell Apple) *Deepak (voiced by Nikhil Parmar) *Da Vinci (voiced by Akiya Henry) *Dorothy (voiced by Margot Powell) *Bagel Dog (voiced by Kevin McDonald) *Becky Cat (voiced by Nikki Payne) *Percy (voiced by Doug Hadders) *Yoyo Dodo (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Bashful (voiced by Billy West) *Doc (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Dopey (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker) *Grumpy (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Happy (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Sleepy (voiced by Stephen Stanton) *Sneezy (voiced by Scott Menville) *Jude Lizowski (voiced by Christian Potenza) *Caitlin Cooke (voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) *Jonesy Garcia (voiced by Terry McGurrin) *Nicole 'Nikki' Wong (voiced by Stacey DePass) *Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) *Wyatt Williams (voiced by Jess Gibbons) *Cryptkeeper (voiced by John Kassir) *Asterix (voiced by Paul Giamatti) *Obelix (voiced by Brad Garrett) *Dogmatix (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Garfield (voiced by Frank Welker) *Courage (voiced by Marty Grabstein) *Muriel Bagge (voiced by Thea White) *Eustace Bagge (voiced by Arthur Anderson) *Super Dave Osborne (voiced by Bob Einstein) *Gadget Boy (voiced by Don Adams) *Agent Heather (voiced by Tara Strong) *G-9 (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Spydra (voiced by Louise Vallance) *Boris (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Mulch and Hummus (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Chance Furlong (alias: T-Bone) (voiced by Charlie Adler) *[[Jake Clawson (alias: Razor)|Jake Clawson (alias: Razor)]] (voiced by Barry Gordon) *Hulk (voiced by Lou Ferrigno) *Peter Parker / Spider-Man (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Casper the Friendly Ghost (voiced by Malachi Pearson) *Dr. Harvey (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Kat Harvey (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Stretch (voiced by Joe Nipote) *Stinkie (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Fatso (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Spooky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Poil (voiced by Miriam Flynn) *Ace Bunny (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) *Lexi Bunny (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *Danger Duck (voiced by Jason Marsden) *Slam Tasmanian (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Tech E. Coyote (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Rev Runner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Buster the dog (voiced by James Ingram) *Gwendolyn the she-cat (voiced by Oleta Adams) *Fred the donkey (voiced by B.B. King) *Tortellini the rooster (voiced by Zucchero) *Grim Reaper (voiced by Greg Eagles) *Billy Dilley (voiced by Aaron Springer) *Zeke (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Marsha (voiced by Catie Wayne) *Wander (voiced by Jack McBrayer) *Sylvia (voiced by April Winchell) *Lord Hater (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *Commander Peepers (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Martin Mystery (voiced by Samuel Vincent) *Diana Lombard (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) *Java the Caveman (voiced by Dale Wilson) *Billy (voiced by Samuel Vincent) *K.O. (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) *Enid (voiced by Ashly Burch) *Radicles (voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey) *Lee Clark (voiced by Andrew Sabiston) *Megan Clark (voiced by Alyson Court) *Marc Clark (voiced by Peter Cugno) *Tony Clark (voiced by Julie Lemieux) *Henry (voiced by Noah Segan) *June (voiced by Julia Mcilvaine) *Hiro Hamada (voiced by Ryan Potter) *Baymax (voiced by Scott Adsit) *Go Go Tomago (voiced by Jamie Chung) *Honey Lemon (voiced by Genesis Rodriguez) *Wasabi (voiced by Khary Payton) *Fred (voiced by Brooks Wheelan) *Finn the Human (voiced by Jeremy Shada) *Jake the Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch) *Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Mordecai (voiced by J. G. Quintel) *Rigby (voiced by William Salyers) *Benson Dunwoody (voiced by Sam Marin) *Skips (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Muscle Man (voiced by Sam Marin) *Hi-Five Ghost (voiced by J. G. Quintel) *Etno Polino (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Bud Budiovitch (voiced by Louis Garneau) *Candy Caramella (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Gorgious Klatoo (voiced by Michael Sicoly) *Stereo Monovici (voiced by Charlie Adler and Danny Mann) *Tupu (voiced by Bailey Stocker) *Norton (voiced by Rick Jones) *Rapido (voiced by Terrence Scammell) *Ramzo (voiced by Rick Jones) *Zig *Sharko *Oggy *Jack *Dee Dee the Cockroach *Marky the Cockroach *Joey the Cockroach *Eugene Fitzherbert (voiced by Zachary Levi) *Princess Rapunzel (voiced by Mandy Moore) *Cassandra (voiced by Eden Espinosa) *Gerald (voiced by Glenn Barna) *Gerald's Mother (voiced by Linda Ballantyne) *Gerald's Father (voiced by Patrick McKenna) *Janine (voiced by Samantha Weinstein) *Jacob (voiced by Joanne Vannicola) *Mr. Magoo (voiced by Ian Hanlin) *Milo (voiced by Kyle Massey) *Bea Goldfishberg (voiced by Chelsea Kane) *Oscar (voiced by Justin Roiland) *Pickle (voiced by Jon Heder) *Peanut (voiced by Johnny Pemberton) *Lucas "Luc" Maxwell (voiced by Mac Heywood) *Theodore "Theo" Merton Jr. (voiced by Bryn McAuley) *Blake Myers (voiced by Robbie Daymond) *Mitch de la Cruz (voiced by Spike Spencer) *Maxus (voiced by John T. Fisher) *Jerome (voiced by Danny Katiana) *Leonard (voiced by Kevin Glikmann) *Squalien General (voiced by Kevin Glikmann) *the Rabbids (voiced by Damien Laquet) *Wonder Woman (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *Green Lantern (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *The Flash (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *Martian Manhunter (voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Hawkgirl (voiced by Maria Canals) *The Joker (voiced by Mark Hamill) 'Cameos' *Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner *Droopy (voiced by Neil Ross) *The Pink Panther *Pinky and The Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche) *Big Dog and Little Dog (voiced by Brad Garrett and Mark Schiff) Category:Lists